Prophecy moon
by Kindred01
Summary: (Not beta yet) Harry leans about the real prophecy
1. Chapter 1

Tom Riddle sat in his manor waiting for Luicus return, a cracking pop sounded off and the blonde man walked into the room, where the new and improved Tom Riddle sat waiting for him, he bowed onto his knee and kissed his Lord's hand "What news you have for me my dear Luicus?" He asked as he ran his hands though his silky hair

"I'm afraid the prophecy you asked for we could not find, we searched my Lord we even looked at records but we could not find any of this prophecy, however we did find one that maybe of impotence to you." He holds out the orb and let the dark hair Lord take it from his hands and looked at it,

"I the one I want was a lie…for what reason? What does this one say?" he asked as he threw the orb against the wall, a ghostly figure appeared that neither men knew, it was a child with and young girl

"An equal is born for the darkest of souls; to give him the light that he lost long ago a child he will bare him, conceive the day before of his age, but lovers beware of a man with hair white a snow for this equal could be his equal if the takes him before the Dark Lord." She then disappeared into the air like she was never there leaving only question and anger in her wake, Luicus looked at him wondering what he is thinking and also fearing it

"I don't care how you do it Luicus love but get me Harry Potter before his 17th birthday!"

It at the end of the 6 year that Luicus managed to captor Harry, the boy was walking the quiet halls of Hogwarts looking for a place to sit and think when Luicus walked over to him, at first Harry wanted nothing to do with the blonde man until he said "Has Dumbledore told you about the prophecy?" he asked Harry looked up at him wide eye

"What do you know about that?"

"I know he lied about the one where you kill the Dark Lord or the Dark Lord kills you." Harry frowned

"What are you talking about?"

"You are being lead like a lamb to slaughter; I can show you the real one if you like?" Harry watched him wearily

"How can I trust you, you have done nothing to show me I can trust you." He said looking so tried

"I only do what my Lord wants me to do." He said watching the boy closely; he bruised some of his unruly hair behind his ears seeing scars on his neck leading down to his shoulder…I wonder what is going on there then… Luicus thought to himself

"I don't want to kill anyone." He muttered "I just want to…"

"You don't even know what you want; Dumbledore has been controlling your life for so long, that what he tells you what you want." Harry looked at him and wondered if he was that readable, and sudden burst of anger swept thought him as he looked at the blonde that he stands up and clocks Luicus in the jaw

"DON'T SIT THERE AND...AND BE NICE TO ME!" He yelled as he turned away and started to walk away; standing up Luicus grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him back towards him then apparated out of the school while the wards was down.

They appeared in Riddle Manor's hall, Harry push himself away from the blonde before punching him again "WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME!" Luicus yelled as he went to strike the boy

"Luicus Riddle you will not hit him." Harry spun around and stared at the man in front of him, gone was he ghostly white skin and slit for nostrils, there was hair thick dark hair and a nose, pale healthy skin Tom Riddle looked hot …Oooh no…Harry thought, the blonde looked at Tom

"The boy has hit me twice?"

"Yes but the boy is use to abuse I think don't we should put this child though any more pain." He said as he ran a finger down the teen's face

"What are you going to do to me? What is this about the prophecy?"

"So many questions young one." Tom smiled as he looked at Luicus who smiled back with a wince, he nodded and pulled his wand out and pulled out the memory out the ghostly girl and placed it in a pensieve and placed it on the floor and waved his wand again and the ghostly child appeared again and spoke the prophecy again.

Harry stood there watching the girl speak; this is not what Dumbledore told him, once again anger bubbled up side of him and it started lashing out at object in the room, the pensieve was throwing into the wall were it embedded into the wall, others things were destroyed burning and smashing, Tom chuckled and laughed as he watched the object be destroyed, he grabbed Harry and pulled him close to his chest warping his arms around his arms "Shhhhh shhhh, don't fight me any more Harry." The teen struggled against him sweat dripping off his face, his chest heaving as he tried to get free; Luicus watched in amazement at the Dark Lord stopped the boy's destructive spree.

Once he calmed down Harry pulled himself away from Tom and sat on the floor looking up at them, his man still trying to wrap around what he heard what he saw, his grandfather figure thrown out the window "Let me get this straight I am your equal?"

"Yes."Tom said

"And that ghostly girl said I will bare you a child which I will conceive the day before my 17 birthday." Harry said

"Yes." The teen looked up at him

"If I gave you a child you will win the war... but the man with white hair, Dumbledore I'm guessing, if he got me pregnant than I will bare him a child and the light would win but it would cost more lives, if I'm getting this right?" he said, it was Luicus turn to speak up about things

"You magic is pure Harry you have never killed anyone, and with purity even so called Light Wizards will want to destroy it, they may think they are not but ill intention will kill the light you hold and will turn you dark." He tells the teen

"But if I let…let him…" Harry stopped unable to speak

"Your pure magic will stay pure, Dumbledore will want you to kill Tom, he will try to get you kill someone before he takes you he make you feel like you have no choice, he would say it will keep you out of prison or tells you that you owe him." The blond tells the teen, Harry sat there weighting up his options

"What will happen to me after it's born, it's clear you to are married of some sorts." Harry asked

"Nothing will happen to you, I have no plans on killing you now I know the truth, I have two equals you and Luicus, both of you hold a piece of my soul both are horcruxes , where with Luicus my soul shows the real Luicus Malfoy died some years ago when he agreed to take my soul to protect himself and me and the other one an unwilling child who destroyed me but took a part of my soul marking yourself in the process, my soul that lays with you has mixed with our own soul and magical core making who you are, you are both my equals and both special to me and I will keep you safe Harry and our child." Harry blinked at the man

"As will I Harry, I will keep you save." They stood there with open arms and pulling feeling hugged at his soul begging him to go to the men, he stood up and walked over to them, letting them warp his arms around him and letting him brake down and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found it hard to explain why he felt so save with these two men, one has been trying to kill him since he was born and the other showed no signs in caring for him at all, but finding out the truth can made people change, Dumbledore wanted him become a killer so he could control him, he also learnt that Luicus wasn't really Luicus but a piece of Tom Riddle's soul that lives inside of Luicus body, the real Luicus died long ago when the dark soul consumed his. He rested his head on Tom's lap while he sat on a throne; Luicus is sat next to him in his own throne and Harry is waiting for him to be made, Tom showed him a drawing of it and it will be placed in the middle of the two men, but for now he is content to sit on the large fluffy soft pillow by their feet and rest his head against Tom's lap.

Harry didn't want to see what was happening at the Death Eater's meetings go he always put on a muggle IPod on with head phone and closed his eyes, he didn't want to see what they were doing or who they were hurting, but one day Tom tap Harry's shoulder and the teen looked up at him and took the head phones off "Yes?" he asked

"Someone is here to see you; I want to know whether or not I should kill him?" Tom asked, Harry turned his head and looked back at the room, hundreds of black cloaked men and woman gathered around in a circle and in the middle was a man and not no one to Harry someone special to him

"Remus?" Harry whispered, he stood up but Luicus stopped him

"H...Harry?" Remus called out, he bloody and beaten he gasped as he tried to move out of Luicus grip,

"W…What are you doing let him go!" he called out

"You wish for the wolf to live?" Tom asked

"Yes… I want Remus to live!" he said looking pissed off, Tom didn't want his throne room ripped apart like last time, he smiled at the teen and took his finger's under his chin and made him look up at him

"Your dear friend may live because I want a happy Queen Consort not one who hates me."

"My Lord I do hate you." Harry said raising an eye brow, Tom chuckled and kissed him on the lips and Harry allowed him to

"Of course you do, but slowly you are not or otherwise you will hate my kisses." Harry frowned

"Please don't hurt him, he's already hurt so much." He whispered

"Of course." He tells him.

He turned back to the group who have been watching closely at the men's interactions "Severus." He called out; the dark hair man walked out from the other side of the room and bowed to them

My Lords." He said with a bit of a long 'tsk' instead of a 'sss' he looked at Voldemort

"You are requested that his wolf be kept alive have you not?" he asked

"I have my Lord." He said Harry watched him closely, he still didn't trust the man at all…why would he want Remus?… Harry wondered out to himself

"He is yours to take care of, see to it whatever that old fart did to him is gone and my dear vampire friend he is yours." He said, with that the dungeon bat nodded, turned and gathered the unconscious werewolf in his arms and left.

"Snape is vampire...I knew it." Harry said looking a Tom, who smiled at him, Lucius chuckled as pulled Harry onto his lap and made him looked up into the slivery blue eyes, Harry smiled up at him and nuzzled into his chest…nope still don't know why I feel safe with them…he thought. Harry was quiet happy to drifted off to sleep when he heard a scream and man scream, not a very mainly type of scream but still it belong to a man, opening his eyes he looked up to see Draco standing there wand pointed at Harry

"What is he doing here on your lap father?" the younger blonde growled…he must not know?… Harry thought as he watched him

"Draco put your wand down." Luicus said as he moved to stand up, he helped Harry to stand

"But is the light's golden boy, your meant to be killing him not using him as a pet!" he growled again, moving closer to the dark hair teen

"Draco, he is on your father's lap because Harry here is going to be our Queen Consort." The Dark Hair man said as he stood next to Harry and Luicus, Harry looked up at Tom with an innocent look, it made Tom wonder how anyone can look so innocent in the middle of all this war and blood shred,

"WHAT!" he yelled "Y...You going to have him in your bed?"

"Well we can't have you now can we." Tom smirked, Luicus chuckled as he looked back at Draco, the younger blonde seem to be getting anger and anger at this

"Don't say something you will regret Draco." Luicus said darkly, Harry jumped a little at the dark voice that sounds like Tom with he was pissed off

"Regret? Oh I will regret nothing when I get rid of that freak!" Harry jumped at that word and felt like slinking back as Draco raised his wand higher as was about to get say a curse but not before Luicus yelled

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green curse hit Draco square on the chest.

Draco let out a scream as he fell back onto the floor, Harry's eyes widen as he see he blonde boy on the floor his eyes widen and glazed over, he swallowed and looked up at Luicus who had a smiled on his face "Y…You just killed your own son?" he said

"He was not my son…remember."

"B…But you have been, you've been raising him like son all these years!" Harry started to panic, what if Luicus or Tom did the same tho their son or daughter, they haven't had sex yet but that was for the day before Harry's birthday,

"I will have other heirs." He said, Harry looked at the pair and felt himself panic his mind racing and it didn't take much for him pass out, he blonde frowned and turned and looked at Tom "What did I do?" he asked, the Dark Lord bent down and picked up their Consort and held him close

"I think he's worried that you will do the same to your really children love." He tells him as the blonde run's his hand though Harry's hair

"I would never do that not to our children, I have given Draco many chances to redeem himself but he failed very time, no his father cowardice has infected his mind. The children we will raise with Harry will be perfect because they are our blood."

"Ummm do we always sound soooo self righteous." Tom asked with a smiled as they walked over Draco's body, Luicus chuckled and turn to look at the group behind them

"Put a soul in the body and then give him to Fenrir." Luicus chuckled "It would be a shame to waist a good body."


	3. Chapter 3

The dark hair teen woke up on his own bed, he turned over and looked at the wall remembering what happen Luicus killed Draco, sitting up he rubbed his eyes "Dimmpy." He called out, a popping sound filled the room and a house elf bowed

"Dimmpy is here to serve Lord Harry Potter." He said the green eye teen rubbed his eyes again

"Can you get me cup of hot chocolate please." He asked, the blue eye elf nodded

"Yes Lord Harry Potter, can Dimmpy get you anything else." Harry thought for a moment

"Yes can you tell Lord Voldemort and Lord Luicus I wish to speak to them, but tell them after I had my hot chocolate and bath."

"Yes Lord Harry potter." Dimmpy said before popping away, Harry stood up and walked over to the bath room and waved his hand turning the taps on.

An hour or so later Harry found Luicus and Voldemort sitting on his bed; he gave a short growl and walked over to the dresser "You wished to talk to us?" Luicus asked, Harry looked over his shoulder as he dropped his towel making the two men look at him more, they could see scars on his back from his uncle's abuse, Harry moved and put on a pair of trousers

"Why did you kill Draco?" he asked as he pulled on a lose shirt on

"I have given him many chances to show himself worthy to be my heir but he has failed me at every turn, his father's mind had poisoned him to no end." The blonde said, Harry looked at him as he turned around

"Would you do the same to any children I give you both?"

"No." They said

"What if they were to be put in to a house of Lions?" Harry asked watching them closely

"Then our only problem would is keeping them out of trouble." Tom said as he looked at his dark hair beauty

"I see." Harry answered "How is Remus?" Harry asked changing the subject which didn't go unmissed

"He is doing fine under Snape's care." Luicus said

"Didn't know he could care about anyone else than himself isn't that the vampire's code?" Tom knew what the teen was doing and smirks as he warped his arms around him

"Finishing for information love is a dangerous game beauty you could get hook." He said, Harry who was leaning back in his arms looked up at him

"I just wanted to know, people tend to keep more truth if they think they are holding the talk." Luicus smiled and leaned closer to the then

"How very snake like of you Harry." He said hooking the teen's chin and giving him a kiss.

Harry went to see Remus the next day as much to Severus dismay, he walked into the bed chambers where there wolf is resting, he smiled when Remus looked at him with a smile on his face, he looked a lot more younger than when he saw him yesterday, he sat on the side of the bed and looked at him, Remus pulled Harry into his arms and held him close "God I missed you." He said, Harry smiled as he looked up

"I missed you to Moony." Harry sat up and looked at him "Is Snape looking after you well?" he asked worried

"Of course he is my cub; he has always taken care of me." Harry frowned

"But he hated you doesn't he?" he asked confused

"Snape and I have a odd relationship." He said with a nod

"Do I have to call him dad?" he asked looking at him, Remus let out a throaty chuckle and he pulled Harry back into his arms

"No, no you don't have to." He smiled "Are they treating you okay?"

"Tom and Luicus?" Harry asked getting a nod from Remus "They are treating me well, I have my own rooms, and I haven't been forced to do anything I don't want to do."

"But?" Harry looked at him from the corner of his eyes

"An equal is born for the darkest of souls; to give him the light that he lost long ago a child he will bare him, conceive the day before of his age, but lovers beware of a man with hair white a snow for this equal could be his equal if the takes him before the Dark Lord." He whispered, Remus wolf ears picked up what he was saying and looked at him

"Harry?"

"That is the real prophecy, the one that Dumbledore is hiding behind a lie." He said Remus ran his hands thought Harry's hair "He was going to have me killed Tom and taint my magic black and then force me to sleep with him to have his child." Remus stopped his hand movements, Harry could hear the wolf's heart stop for a second, he looked up at him "Remus?" there was a unreadable expression on his face "Remus what is it?"

"Something I should remember." He said, he turned to Harry "Can you get Severus in here for me?"

Harry stood up and walked out the bed room "Remus needs you." Harry said, he see Snape stand and move fast into the room, the teen watches as the dungeon bat tend sweetly to Remus "What is wrong?" he asked

"I need you to find a memory that is being block please."

"How do you know it's being blocked?" he asked

"Something Harry said brought a flash of something." He said "It's important Sev." He said looking up into his eyes, the potion master nods and points his wand at Remus' mind. Harry watched them from where he stood knowing to well that if he says anything he will break Snape's spell, for a few minutes nothing it was quiet then suddenly Snape pulled back with a gasp and looked at Remus

"Oh god no!" Snape said looking to Harry

"W…What?" he asked,

"I need to inform Tom and Luicus of this." Snape said standing up

"Wait what did you see?" Harry asked grabbing the vampire's robes; Snape looked at him his eyes dark

"Talk to Remus." He said softly before he left the room.

Harry turned around to face the wolf that was in a stun silence "Remus?" he asked softly, amber eyes looked up at him

"Come here cub." Harry walked over to him and sat on the bed and let the wolf cuddle the teen

"W…What was the memory that had Snape so scared he asked?"

"I think it's best if they were here." Harry rested his head on Remus' chest; Harry frowned and let the wolf holding him. It was wasn't long before Snape returned with Tom and Luicus, the dark hair teen watched them walk into the bed room, fear filled his eyes as he watches them

"What is it is going on?" Luicus asked looking at pair on the bed

"There are was a memory block on Remus." Snape said

"What type of memory block?" Tom asked

"Dumbledore has raping children." Harry sat up wide eye

"W…What?" he turned to Remus "H…He… you?" Harry couldn't get his words out

"No not me I wasn't pure enough for his liking but your dad." Remus said the room was quiet

"My dad?"

"Yes and not only that Harry, Dumbledore is your father and James is your…mother." Harry looked at the wolf and stared at him

"Harry?" Tom called out walking closer to Harry and Remus; he could feel the magic starting rise as thing rattle

"Oooh no you don't Potter you will not and a emotional burst!" Snape hissed Remus grabbed Harry and held him close to his chest,

"Shhhh Harry shhhh think about where you are and who you're with." Remus whispered to him and he ran his finger's thought Harry's hair and a rumble of the wolf's chest and the teen seem to calm down, Tom and Luicus watched in a amazement as the wolf calmed their future consort.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting closer to Harry's birthday, he would often hear other Death Eater talk about what they have heard and some of the things they say makes him shudder, also the fact that Dumbledore is his father scare the living shit out him, but he had come up with a plan start making the old coot pay, he held a scroll in his hand and walked to where Luicus was sitting in the library with a twined version of Tom's snake , he stood in front of him waiting for Luicus to talk to him "Yes my little muse." He said Harry frowned slightly

"Do you still own The Daily Prophet?" he asked, the blonde put his book down and looked at him

"I do why?" he asked

"I want you have this put on the front page of the Prophet." He said handing he scroll over to him, Luicus unrolled it and looked at the family tree on the parchment and smiled

"My little snake you are sneaky this will destroy him."

"And your point?" Harry asked "I want him to destroy before I kill him in front of very one." Luicus looked at him

"You not going to kill any one little Snake, we talk about this you can destroy a man's life without killing and Tom will agree."

"Yeah you and Tom should know. Any away are you going to print this or not?"

"I will, now go and have some fun."

"I am not 5 Luicus, you and Tom will be knocking me up in less than month's time." He said turning around and walking out the door.

Next day Harry sat in the garden reading a book, it was raining and he didn't care that he hadn't put the spell up the trees had enough cover to keep him dry, Remus walked up to him in the rain with his own spell cover he takes a seat on the floor next to the bare foot teen and looked at him with a smile "What are you doing out here with no shoe on in the rain?" he asked

"I'm reading well trying my mind won't let me." He looking down at the cover, Remus picked up the book

"It's a muggle book? I have been seeing a lot of muggle things come though this house of late." He said, Harry nods with a small smile

"Tom thinks it will keep me happy and I am shocked at how well some of the muggle things work here."

"Yes as I am, I remember the TV from my own childhood." He said with a vacant smile and he turned to look at the dark hair teen "Severus isn't happy with the muggle version of vampires." Harry chuckled

"Let me guess he saw twilight?" Remus nods and pulls out a paper

"Have you read the morning paper Harry?" the dark hair teen shook his head "You should." He hand's the teen the paper and he looks at the morning cover

"MISSING BOY- WHO- LIVED TURNS OUT TO BE THE SON OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" Harry read out, he rolled his eyes and carried on reading out loud "With looking into the background of Harry James Potter old and painful truth comes out. Many students who have left Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry since Dumbledore become Head Master in 1956 and up to now have reported saying they could hardly remember their 6th and 7th years that there are gaps missing in their memory many have gone to healers to find what happen for these gasp to appear many have been told their memories have either been blocked or gone.

This reporter has found information that will bring these missing memories to light, the memory I have given from a sources show the attack of a student by Dumbledore and before this person could leave to tell the right people their memory was wiped to, this has me wondering was this poor person was a victim as well, a document of our missing hero's family tree and it show clearly that James Potter and Albus Dumbledore are the parents of our Harry Potter, but the line between the two say 'R' and we all know what means.

I believe our readers should come alone to St Mongos to be check out and to make sure that your children are your children.

Rita Skeeter"

Harry blinked at the paper and a smile formed on his face as he folded the paper up and handed back to Remus, who was watching him with great amusement "What have you been up to?" he asked grinning

"I am being a snake Remus." He smiled back at him "That old man has destroyed and meddled in lives long enough I think it's time for people to find out what he really is." He said as he felt Remus warp his arms around him

"And you did a perfect job, James, Lilly and Sirius would be proud." He said Harry looked up at him

"You think so?" he asked "Won't they be up seat with what I am going to do soon?"

"They still will love you even if you bore the child from one of Hagrid." He said, Harry chuckled and sat there leaning against Remus, with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts

Hundreds of Healers and Aurors have walked into the school and set up shop in the Great Hall, after millions of letters flooded the Ministry wanting to have their children tested and themselves tested, Ron and Hermione stood there looking unhappy "I don't see why I have to do this my mum and are muggles?" she said

"Well unless you were adopted." Ron said being unhelpful as ever

"Shut up!" she growled "What about you?"

"What come one I have red hair and blue eyes I am not a Dumbledore!" He said, they saw Neville walk pass them with a pale look on his face

"Neville what is it?" Hermione asked, he looked at her, he couldn't say a word he just gave her a look "Oh Neville I am so sorry." She said giving him a hug

"Unlucky mate, hey that makes you Harry's half brother very unlucky."

"Ronald!" The bushy hair witch yelled "One are friend is missing as well as Professor Lupin and this is a hard difficult time for everyone, now this new is out in the middle of a new war starting show some care!" she yelled in tears as she walked into the booth.

She stood there and looked at one Healer and on Auror, he looked up at her and smiled the Healer was a blonde woman that kind of reminded Hermione of Sirius by the way she smiled at her, the Auror was Tonks which made the teen relax a little "You are Hermione Granger?" the Healer asks

"Yes madam." She said

"Don't worry Hermione this is a simple test." Tonks said with a smiled back at the young witch

"Hold out your hand dear." The healer said, Hermione did as she was told and held her hand out, the blonde healer took a small pin and pricked her finger

"Awo!" The bush hair witch jumped as a few small dropped of her blood dripped into a sliver bowl, the small potion that was clear turn red and then blue

"Oooh well this is different." She said

"W…What is wrong?" Hermione asked, Tonks pulled out a roll of parchment and held it out to the young witch

"Do you know the family tree spell?" the pink hair witch asked

"Yes?"

"Can you please case the spell and tap the parchment 3 times with your wand." Hermione did as Tonks tells her.

She pulled out her wand and waved it in the air and then tap the parchment with her wand three times, slowly black lines start to form on the parchment and it grew forming lines and names until it stopped with her name at the bottom "That is not my mum and dad?" she said

"No it's not." Tonks said with a sad smiled

"B…B…But that is he would have said won't he?" The pink hair witch knelt by Hermione

"Back when you were born Laws for werewolves with normal healthy children were speared and their memory wiped, Remus would have never said anything because he can't remember who you are." Hermione sat there and started crying into her hands as Tonks warps her arms around her to comfort her

"Remus Lupin is my dad." She cried into the auror's shoulders.

"YES!" Came the yelled as Ron whipped into booth that Hermione was in "Herm guess what I am not one of Dumbledore's Basted children isn't that great?"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat on the bed; he looked at the two men that walked into his room the door closed and locked behind them and wards went up around the room no magic can enter and no magic can leave, Harry looked scared as he watched them stand in front of him, he was wearing a green silk robe he couldn't see the point in wearing clothes that day, but he knew the other two wear dressed so he watched them take their clothes off and placed them in a chair.

Tom was the first to sit by Harry on the bed, the teen looked down to the floor and sniffed as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks "Shhhhh it will be okay, we will make sure it as painless as possible." Tom said as he moved a side the silk robe to kiss his shoulder feeling the teen shudder under his touch, Luicus walked over to them and sat on the other side of Harry and pulled the other side of his robe off

"Maybe we should give him something to claim his nerves?" The blonde said

"Perhaps your right." Tom stands and walks over to the table that had a empty glasses and a bottle of Pixy wine, he poured some into three glasses and pour a small bottle of calming potion into Harry's drink, he then handed it to the teen and let him drink it "To us." Tom said

"To us." Luicus said

"To us." Harry said quietly and threw back his drink.

It wasn't long before Harry was kissing Tom back as he let Luicus kiss and nip his shoulder as he undressed him, Harry let out a moan as he felt someone's cool fingers grab his cock and start stroking him "Ahhhhha!" he cried out as two fingers fingered him

"Ooooh Harry you are beautiful "Luicus." Moaned into his ear as he nipped at it as he twisted his fingers into him, Tom stroked Harry in time with Luicus movements making Harry a whimpering mess, both men moved their mouths to the teen's neck and started sucking on the tender skin.

Luicus moved his hand and placed it on Harry's stomach, there he could feel the teen's magic build he looked up at Tom who looked back at him with a smiled as the blonde pulled his fingers out of Harry and got a groan of disappointment making Luicus grin as he laid back and sat on the bed propped up by pillows and smiled as Tom helped Harry down on the blonde's length, Harry let out a cry as he felt his self get stretched open, he bite his lip to stop him from crying as he felt Luicus' hands on his hips "Shhhh it's okay my Raven." Luicus said to him, Harry looked down at him and sniffed as he tried to get the pain to go. Tom sat behind him and whispered in his ear

"Relax beautiful your only hurting yourself." He whispered, Harry let the men's touches wash over him as they move their hands hoping to help there husband relax, when he did finely relax he started rocking his hips which made Luicus growl and gripped his hands around the hips.

Tom watched as Harry slide up and down the blonde's cock, he licked his hips as he fisted his own hard cock "Ahhhh!" Harry cried out as his hand created long deep scratches in Luicus' chest, the Dark Lord couldn't take it anymore he moved closer behind Harry and pushed him down until he was laying on Luicus' chest with the blonde man's arms around him, Tom them coved his own cock in lube and then gently started to push it into Harry along side of Luicus. Harry let out a scream as he buried his face into Luicus neck as he felt the dark hair wizard side into him

"Tom?" Luicus looked up at him as he felt Harry cry into his neck

"Shhhhh Harry it will feel good soon I promise."

"H...Hurts."

Hours later Harry laid curled in between Tom and Luicus who was watching the teen sleep, the clocks in the manor chimed midnight and both mean looked back at the teen waiting to see something happen, here was a small glow from under the sheets and Tom pulled it back "Does that mean it's work?" Luicus asked

"Of course it does love." He smiled as they watched the faint blue glow on Harry's stomach "Happy birthday Harry."

"Happy birthday love." The blonde said kissing Harry forehead.

Harry woke up the next day alone in bed, he frowned as he rolled over wincing in pain before he sat up, and he sat in the bed and looked around the large empty room, he see a note on the bed side table and picks it up his body aching as he moves, opening the note "Morning our love, sorry we're not there in the morning we have your birthday to plan, take the potion we left for you and have a hot soak in the bath. Always love Tom and Luicus" he read, Harry smiled feeling a million times better than when he first found himself alone, he picked up the potions and read the labels before downing them after a few minutes he felt better and less achy as he slide off the bed and headed into the bath room.


End file.
